When Two Worlds Collide
by TragicTeaLeaves
Summary: The Baudelaire orphans are off to their new home, where their foster family is none other than the Dursleys. An old man comes giving the Baudelaires news that shocks them. What's going on? Under reconstruction! Ch. 1 to 3 Done.
1. New Home

**When Two Worlds Collide****  
By TragicTealeaves  
------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
****New Home**

In the back seat of Mr. Poe's car sat Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. The Baudelaire children were off again. This time, they were informed that their foster parents were friends with their parents. Violet stared out of the window while thinking about her new home. Mr. Poe told them that their new home consisted of a married couple and two sons. Violet was a bit eager and apprehensive about getting there. For the first time, she would be going to a home where there was already an actual family. Also, they would be very far from Count Olaf since he was in jail at the current moment. All three of the Baudelaire orphans had a feeling that soon Count Olaf would be free and back into their lives. Klaus was looking forward to arriving at their new home ever since he found out that the family had two sons of their own.

"Children we're here!" Mr. Poe said cheerfully. The three children got out of the car and stood facing the house. Mr. Poe took out his white handkerchief and coughed into it. "Follow me." Mr. Poe rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing a grumpy man with a red face.

"Yes", the man said, rather rudely to Violet's liking.

"I'm here to drop off the orphans", Mr. Poe replied politely.

"Orphans? PETUNIA!" the man screamed. A thin, snobby looking woman appeared next to the door.

"Yes Vernon. OH! You must be the Baudelaires! I'm Petunia and this is my husband Vernon. Come in, come in", Petunia greeted the guests warmly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? Petunia, why are these kids here?" the man said, getting aggravated.

"Vernon! How could you not remember the Baudelaires? After all, you were close friends with them", Petunia snapped. It took a moment before Vernon's face lit up and his expression changed from an angry, annoyed one to a happy, welcoming one.

"Now I remember. I'm sorry for that little episode there. Come in. I'm Vernon Dursley by the way. You may call me Uncle Vernon and my wife here, Aunt Petunia", Vernon said, motioning them to come in. Klaus, Violet and Sunny hesitated until Mr. Poe gave them a small push.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay", cough, "I need to get back, the ride back home is long. Kids if you need me you can always reach me by calling my office number. Goodbye", Mr. Poe said as he broke into another fit of coughs. He made his way out the door.

"You will need to share a room. POTTER", Vernon screamed. A 16-year-old teenage boy came running down the stairs.

"What", he asked, his voice monotone.

"I want you to take these kids to the room I've showed you and be sure take their belongings", Vernon said looking at Harry as if he was something dirty on shoe.

"Sure. Come on" he said to the kids. He led them to their room next to his.

"Thank you", Violet said politely. So far, her experience wasn't a very happy one and she was a bit uncertain about these people.

"No problem", Harry replied.

"I'm guessing you're their son, Dudley, I think that was the name", Klaus asked. Harry grinned.

"Nope. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Dudley is the big one. The one that resembles a pig more than a human. These here are my aunt and uncle", Harry said.

Later that evening, the Dursleys, Baudelaires, and Harry were seated at the dining table eating dinner. "You kids need new clothes! We'll have to go shopping sometime this week", Petunia said.

Hesistantly, Violet said, "We don't have any money. I won't be able to inherit my parent's fortune until I'm older."

"Oh don't worry about that!" Petunia said.

At that moment, Dudley made his entrance.

"Dudley! This is my son Dudley. Dudley, this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny," Petunia introduced them to each other.

"More orphans?" Dudley said, rudely. "I didn't know we were opening an orphanage." He gave the Baudelaires a dirty look before sitting down. Violet noted that Petunia didn't scold her son for that rude comment but instead, just continued smiling as if Dudley had not made the remark he made.

"Hey Potter, pass the potatoes", Dudley said. Harry sighed.

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked. Dudley looked as if he was going to faint.

"POTTER. I TOLD YOU TO NEVER YOU THE "M" WORD IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon screamed. Just then an owl flew into the window, dropped a letter in Harry's plate and took it's seat on Uncle Vernon's head.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I DO NOT WANT ANY OF THOSE VILE CREATURES IN HERE?" Vernon exploded. Harry apologized but he wasn't the least bit sorry. Vernon's little outburst confused the children.

"Mwinabw Wdayswbasalt atpeoczy!" Sunny screamed. It meant something along the lines of "Magic is not a bad word. Are you crazy! And what are owls doing flying around during the daytime?" The rest of the table looked at the little infant, wondering what he was trying to say.

"He was trying to say 'is there any wood?'. Sunny uses her two front teeth to bite. She has the sharpest teeth", Violet said. Just then, Sunny dug here teeth into the table to prove Violet's point. Petunia just gave the infant an uneasy look.

"Sunny, shhh", Klaus whispered to him. Klaus was able to interpret what Sunny was trying to say. Violet knew what Sunny meant and she also knew that it would be disrespectful to say that.

After dinner, the Baudelaires retired to their room.

"These people are strange", Klaus said.

"True. I wonder what they have against the word magic", Violet thought. "They also don't seem to like that boy, Harry." Violet thought Harry looked cute. Even though he was 2 years older then her. Violet sighed.

"Klaus, have you ever read anything about owls?" Violet asked, curious why she had seen an owl fly in with a letter.

"Yes. Don't they normally fly during night? This people are strange", Klaus commented. '_I don't have a good feeling about this! This family seems strange. Very strange_,' Klaus thought to himself.

'_I wonder if we'll be going to the same school as Harry and Dudley. This whole situation is confusing! I just hope that at least for a few years we're safe here_,' Violet thought.

'_I hope this family has lots of wood!_' Well, it's obvious who was thinking this.

Meanwhile downstairs, Petunia and Vernon were angry, confused and very intimidated. Dumbledore was in their living room, and the Dursleys were unable to keep him out or tell him to leave. Stunned, the Dursleys watched as Dumbledore flicked his wrist to repair the fireplace and make himself comfortable.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dursley", the old wizard greeted politely. "Lemon drop?"

"What are you doing here?" Vernon said, attempting to keep the fear and anger out of his voice.

"Well, I would like to begin by thanking you for taking these kids in. I've been searching for them for a long time and was unable to locate them. Also, I'm here to inform you that Violet and Klaus have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", Dumbledore announced. Petunia looked as if she was about to faint.

"These kids are not magic! Their parents didn't do magic", Vernon said as calmly as he could.

"Violet and Klaus have been accepted to Hogwarts", the old wizard said and then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm trusting you to explain all this to the two children. I'll send a letter along with yours later. Well, any questions?" Dumbledore asked, looking generally at the Dursleys.

"They are NOT going to Hogwarts!" Vernon shouted, something he seemed to be doing a lot that day. "Their parent's were very good friends of mine and I will not allow these children to go to that insane school of yours!"

"If they were very good friends of yours, then I'm assuming you already know that Mr. Baudelaire was a wizard before he died?" Dumbledore questioned. Vernon was about to say something but stopped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He refused to believe it.

Dumbledore sat in the comfy chair amused. The Dursleys apparently didn't know the Baudelaires as well as they thought. Petunia looked disgusted at the thought of having more magic folk in her house. Vernon was too shocked and angry to say anything. He didn't like the idea of having orphans who happen to do magic in his house. Harry just stood there, enjoying the moment. The thing they hated most was magic and now the Dursleys had two wizards and a witch in the house. Harry assumed that Sunny was a witch as well which made two witches.

"Well, I must get going. I have a very important meeting with the Ministry. Harry, I'm trusting you to explain everything to the children. Have a nice evening Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Also, the Baudelaires will have access to their small fortune from this moment on so there is no need for you to buy them anything. Mrs. Weasley has already bought clothing and other necessities for these kids," with that said, the old man apparated with a pop. Harry gave his aunt and uncle a smirk and headed upstairs.

Violet and Klaus, who were eavesdropping, quickly ran to their rooms before Harry made it up the stairs. The shouts had made them very curious and what they heard only increased their curiosity. Klaus was thinking very hard about what they were talking about. He thought that witches and wizards only existed in fairy tells but here there was a man right here in this house claiming that Violet and him were witches and wizards.

"That was odd", Violet said, panting slightly. Needless to say, she was worried and scared. She watched Sunny on the floor and allowed her to explore the room.

"Yeah. Who was that strange man? He mentioned something about our father", Klaus wondered. Violet stayed quiet. Her mind was flooded with questions, questions she desperately wanted answers for.

"Violet! What if this is one of Count Olaf's schemes?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"That man didn't look like he was one of Count Olaf's men but that could be true", Violet replied, mentally adding that to her list of questions. 'This is just too much. What is going on!' Violet thought getting frustrated. For the two children, this was too much in one day. What they heard downstairs raised more questions.

"Gah!" Sunny shouted, frustrated.

"No wood?" Sunny nodded in response to Klaus's question. "We'll find you some later."

"You know what? I don't think this is part of Count Olaf's plan," Violet stated. "We know what his men look like. And if Harry is a wizard and already knows about all of this, then he can't be Count Olaf's man. In fact, I don't think anyone here knows about him. We're very far away from our old lives!"

"You may be right but none of this makes any sense! How can our father be a wizard? We wouldn't noticed!" Klaus stated.

"I don't know! I just…I wish we knew our parents a little better. It looks like we'll need to find out our parents history. Soon. I don't think what we've believed so far is true," Violet stated.

"I agree. I have a feeling that in order to be rid of our problems, we need to figure out the history behind the Baudelaire family," Klaus stated.

That night, both children fell into an uneasy sleep with their heads full of thoughts about Count Olaf and that strange man they saw in the Dursleys living room that evening.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Only thing mine is the plot.**

**Well, this is chapter 1...re-done.**

**_Review_.**

**- TragicTealeaves -**

**P.S. It's been a while since I have read this series and I haven't read all of the books. So there might be information in here that might not be accurate. I'm sorry about that. Hope you still like it.**


	2. It Only Gets Worse

**When Two World's Collide****  
By TragicTealeaves  
-----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
It Only Gets Worse**

Next morning, Violet awoke to someone screaming her name. She was too tired to get up but got up right away when she realized it was Aunt Petunia's voice. She scrambled out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia", Violet said not liking the angry look on her aunt's face.

"Vernon, Dudley and I are going out for the day. When I get back I want this list of work done and if it isn't, you children will certainly regret it", aunt Petunia said, the softness in her voice from yesterday gone. Violet nodded, not bothering to ask where they were going sensing that her aunt was in no good mood today. Petunia gave the child one more dirty look before leaving the kitchen. Moments later, Violet heard the door slam shut. She sighed and went upstairs where she found Harry and Klaus.

"Klaus, we should probably get started on this list of work or else we won't finish in time", Violet said, handing Klaus the list and saying hello to Harry.

"Harry and I are supposed to tend the garden, trim the plants and lawn. I'm also supposed to dust the house. It says Sunny is supposed to mop the floors and you're supposed to cook the dinner", Klaus said, sighing. This reminded him of the time when they went to their first guardian, Count Olaf and how he made them dust the house and cook as well. Harry was surprised that the kids looked as if this was nothing new to them.

"Sunny is only an infant! She cannot mop the floors", Violet said. Sunny looked up and continued to bite on the piece of wood she found previously, leaving teeth marks. "Well we better get to work. She wants this done before she gets back." Klaus and Harry nodded and headed outside to the garden while Violet picked Sunny up and took her downstairs.

The Baudelaires and Harry worked all morning and afternoon, cleaning, sweeping, dusting, and tending the garden. Fortunately they finished the work before the Dursleys got back. While Harry and Klaus did all the garden work, Violet did the dusting and cooking. Sunny mopped the floor with a bucket and rag. Violet wasn't all to happy with letting Sunny do the mopping but she needed help. Violet also had to clean the bathroom. She had a tough time with the dinner. She didn't know how to cook many things so she decided to make soup and spaghetti. Out in the garden, not much was said between the two boys as they worked. Harry was thinking about telling the Baudelaires about Hogwarts tonight.

Klaus's brain was full of questions about what he heard last night. Finally Klaus decided that tonight he would try asking Harry about all this. That night at dinner, things did not go well. Aunt Petunia was satisfied with the work done. Vernon ignored the kids as if they weren't there. Dudley however, kept taunting the Baudelaires. Now if Dudley hadn't behaved the way he did, he would not be drenched in soup and his finger covered with bites.

"I expect better work next time and also something better to eat for dinner as well!" Aunt Petunia yelled at Violet.

"Mum, why are we keeping these orphans here anyway?" Dudley whined.

"They are the children of our friend who we've now discovered turned out be magic", Petunia replied. Dudley gave the kids a sickened look and continued to eat dinner. While eating dinner, Dudley, who happened to be sitting next to Sunny, decided he would have some fun. He took the salt and poured it into Sunny's bowl when no one was looking. Obviously Sunny saw what Dudley did and she let out a scream. Dudley moved away, pretending to be eating. During dinner, Dudley played all sorts of tricks on Sunny such as pulling her hair or pushing her until she was about to fall and then grab her to prevent it. That was enough to scare Sunny. When she finally got tired of it, she took her bowl of soup and poured it on Dudley's head. Dudley let out a girlish scream which cause the table to look at him and Harry to hide under the table so he wouldn't be caught laughing. Dudley pointed a shaking finger at Sunny, awfully close to her mouth, and so Sunny bit him. She bit his finger hard. Once again, Dudley screamed in pain. Sunny just sat there laughing. 'That's what he gets!' Sunny thought. Klaus and Violet tried their best not to laugh.

"Ydedtyuftksgm!" Sunny shrieked which probably meant something along the lines of 'That's what you get you fat idiot. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a pig in a wig?'

"Children, OUT! NOW! Get out of here", Vernon roared while Petunia tried to stay calm.

"And take that infant with you!"

"Dudley, are you okay? Let me see that finger", Aunt Petunia said with a worried look. It wasn't hurting as much as Dudley pretended it was. "Look at what that…that…creature did to his finger Vernon!" Petunia said, pointing at Dudley's finger which now little drops of blood coming from the bites.

"It wasn't my idea to volunteer to keep these orphans! You're the one who went and got them without even telling me!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Upstairs Harry, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were sitting listening to all the yelling going on downstairs. Harry was about to tell the Baudelaires about Hogwarts when he heard a tap on the window. He smiled as he saw Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig", Harry greeted. The Baudelaires stood there, staring that the snowy bird.

They was with curiosity as Harry opened the letter.

_Hi Harry,  
Lupin and Moody were talking about coming to get you from the Dursleys soon. Hermione's already here. Everyone's busy here with something but as usual, we're not allowed in the meetings and the twin's extendable ears aren't work with the spell Mum put. The twins are working on their latest joke. I head them mention some kids…Baudelaires…I think. They said that they were staying with you. Who are they?  
Your Friends Ron and Hermione_

"Who's that letter from?" Klaus asked.

"Ron and Hermione. You guys will meet them later when you come with me to the headquarters", Harry said. Klaus gave Harry a blank look. Harry took a deep breath and began to explain to the Baudelaires what he was talking about.

"Violet and you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Withccraft and Wizadry", Harry said, waiting for a reaction.

"We heard. We were…eavesdropping," Klaus said, a little embarrassed.

"I do that all the time. Listen in on things that I'm not supposed to hear", Harry grinned. "Well, since you obviously know that you're a wizard and Violet's a witch, any questions?"

"That can't be true", Klaus whispered.

"Why not? I'm a wizard myself. It's going to be my 6th year", Harry said. "You kids probably grew up as muggles so you don't know about magic. It was like that for me too. When I was 11, Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard. The Dursleys had been trying to keep it from me in hope that maybe if I didn't know about it, I wouldn't be accepted into that school But don't worry. This is probably best for you," Harry explained.

"Muggles?" Violet inquired.

"That's what wizards call non-magic people."

"Oh."

"But if Violet and I were wizards then our parents would have told us. I'm certain my parents did not do magic. I still do not believe if this is entirely true" Klaus said thinking hard.

"I'm not sure why your parents never told you," Harry replied.

"That man, last night, said he knew our father. How?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore didn't tell me much except that you and your brother are going to be attending Hogwarts", Harry replied shrugging.

'_What if this is some sort of trap?_' Violet thought. '_These people don't seem like they have anything to do with Count Olaf. What is going on!? My parents never told us anything about this'_. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't like the Dursleys and Harry didn't seem like a bad person. Just then the door opened, revealing a very angry Petunia.

"You children are not to come out of your rooms after what you did to Dudley! And Sunny will be punished with no dinner. When I call any of you kids, you may come downstairs. Other then that, stay up here", Petunia raged giving them an angry look.

"Sunny didn't mean to do what she did. She's only an infant", Violet argued back. She did not want to be trapped in this room all day and night.

"I don't care! Now you kids can keep quiet or be punished more severely!" Petunia yelled. Before the kids could say anything she walked out and slammed the door.

"NFSCDDT", Sunny screamed.

"Yes she can Sunny and she just did", Violet whispered to her sister. So far her stay was not at all how she expected. For once she thought that maybe she would be going to a place where her life might not be so unfortunate and miserable but all she received from this place so far is misery, confusion and fear. She knew that she couldn't possibly live like this with the Dursleys. She trusted Harry more than she trusted the Dursleys at this point.

Klaus on the other hand was angry and confused. It wasn't Sunny's fault about what happened that night. Dudley thought that no one was watching but Klaus saw everything. So far he wasn't happy at all, and he was sure that his two sisters weren't happy either. '_I cannot stay with these people. I trust Harry more than them_'. Klaus continued to think of all his options at the moment. Finally Harry decided to break the silence by asking them what they were thinking of.

"Harry, Violet and I wouldn't be able to go to this school", Klaus began.

"Is it because Aunt Petunia just came and locked you guys into this room?" Harry asked. He'd gotten out of the dilemma in his second year and he was sure the twins would be ready to help again if he owled them.

"Yes. How are we supposed to leave now?" Klaus asked.

"Don't worry about that part," Harry smiled.

"Can you give us a moment please?" Klaus asked.

"Sure," Harry said getting up.

"Klaus, I think we should go with Harry to this school. We can take Sunny with us and we can also escape this place we're stuck in. For a minute I actually thought that we might be fortunate here", Violet said quietly.

"I guess," Klaus whispered. "I'm just so confused! This is too much. Will we ever be able to live our lives peacefully?"

"I doubt it. I have a feeling we're going to keep facing problems until we find out more about our parents. Nothing ever turns out the way we expect. Sometimes, I just don't know who or what to trust!" Violet said.

"I know. But, I think we can trust Harry."

"We don't have any other option. Go let Harry back in," Violet said.

"Harry! You can come in. I have another question, what about Sunny?"

Harry realized that they planned on taking Sunny with them. "Sorry guys, Sunny probably won't be able to come to Hogwarts. She's not old enough", Harry pointed out.

"Then I won't come. I will not leave Sunny here alone with these people. Aunt Petunia dislikes Sunny the most. Imagine what might happen to her if we left her here alone", Violet said deciding that if Sunny was not able to leave this place, then she will not be going to Hogwarts. She still had trouble believing all this.

"I agree with Violet. I will not be coming as well", Klaus agreed with his sister. Harry sighed. He wasn't sure what to do now. All Dumbledore told him was to tell the Baudelaires about Hogwarts. He knew that the Baudelaires would be happier at Hogwarts than here with the Dursleys. He decided that he'll let them think about this and he can write to Dumbledore later tonight and tell him.

"You two should really consider this. Hogwarts would be a happier place for you then here," Harry said. "And I'm sure we'll find a place for Sunny. Mrs. Weasley might able to care for her."

"I would like to attend the school but I refuse to leave Sunny alone. We don't know Mrs. Weasley," Violet said and Klaus nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley is the opposite if Aunt Petunia. She's very motherly and trust me, Sunny will be in good hands. Well you guys think about it. We can discuss it some more tomorrow", Harry said cheerfully.

"Sure", Klaus said. "Goodnight."

As soon as Harry left, Klaus turned to face Violet.

"I trust Harry more than the Dursleys but I'm still not sure about all this", Klaus told his sister.

"Me too. This is just too much. Aunt Petunia' acts different now and hates us just because of what happened last night and what the man said," Violet asked beginning to get worried.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 2...edited.**

**_Review_**

**- TragicTealeaves -**


	3. Conversations

**When Two World's Collide****  
By TragicTealeaves  
-----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
****Conversations**

Harry sat at his desk, wondering what to write to Hermione and Ron. He couldn't help but think of the Baudelaires. He saw their worried faces about leaving Sunny alone with the Dursleys. He was also getting impatient and wondering when someone would come to pick him up from here. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything. Finally he began to write.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,  
How are you two? Well the Baudelaires are apparently witches and wizards. I don't know much about them besides that their parents were friends with the Dursleys before, I'm assuming, they died. Do you know exactly how soon Moody and Lupin are coming to get me? And when? I don't want to be here longer than I have to!  
Your friend,  
Harry_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, telling her to give it to Ron and Hermione at the headquarters. He looked at his clock which said 11:00 PM. "Might as well try to get some of the homework done", Harry muttered to himself as he went and got his books and some parchment.

Next morning, Harry went downstairs were he found the Dursleys and the Baudelaires seated at the table, eating. Well sort of. He noticed the worried and tired looks on the Baudelaires. He watched Dudley give Sunny and menacing glare and Sunny open her mouth to show her two very sharp teeth which was enough to scare Dudley. He sat down between Violet and Dudley.

"Mum, why is the baby here!" Dudley whined like a spoiled brat which he was.

"SUUWB!" Sunny shrieked which meant something like "Shut up you whiny brat".

Violet and Klaus tried hard to not laugh but both children and Harry wore big grins. Petunia decided that Sunny would not receive breakfast so Klaus and Violet would sneak some food to her until Petunia caught them.

"Dudley, could you please go and put Sunny in her bedroom?" Petunia asked her son who smirked and nodded. He roughly grabbed Sunny and took her upstairs.

"NONO!" Sunny screamed sinking her two teeth into Dudley's wrist. Dudley dropped the infant fortunately on the bed.

"You monster! Look what you did", Dudley yelled looking at his hand in horror which was bleeding badly. Sunny's teeth had gotten in pretty deep into his skin. Sunny saw the bite and smiled.

"YDIT!" Sunny said between giggles.

"DUDLEY!" Petunia screamed. Hearing her son's screams, she rushed upstairs followed by Vernon, Harry, Violet, and Klaus. Violet rushed over to where Sunny was sitting and picked her up before Aunt Petunia could get to her.

"YOU!" Aunt Petunia went over to Violet and Sunny. "You better watch that infant. This is the last warning. Look at what that…that thing did to Dudley's hand!" With that Petunia walked out of the room before she did anything she would regret. She was beginning to like the Baudelaire children less and less everyday. Violet didn't like the Dursleys anymore than the Dursleys liked magic! She knew that it wasn't Sunny's fault and that Dudley should know better then to behave the way he does. Vernon grabbed Dudley and followed his wife out the door before, he too, did something that he would later regret. Violet sighed and sat down with Sunny who still wore a huge smile.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said grinning.

"It could have gotten Sunny in big trouble!" Violet protested. She knew that it wasn't Sunny's fault, but she also knew that Sunny could have gotten punished badly.

"So, what do you guys think about Hogwarts?" Harry asked. There was a long silence before Klaus responded.

"It's a tough decision. If Violet and I stay here, then the Dursleys would most likely hand us over to Count Olaf if he showed up, but if we come to Hogwarts, we wouldn't want to leave Sunny here", Klaus replied.

"Count Olaf?" Harry asked.

"He's an evil man who is after the Baudelaire fortune! We've been from guardian to guardian and every time he manages to find us and think of evil schemes in order to torture us and eventually get rid of us," Violet told Harry.

"He sounds similar to Voldemort", Harry thought aloud.

"Voldemort?" It was Violet's turn to be curious.

"If you guys think Count Olaf is evil, Voldemort is worse", Harry said and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was a baby, Voldemort was looking for followers. My parents fought him but he ended up killing them. He tried to kill me but somehow he couldn't. The spell bounced back, making him weak. He ran and hid, trying to gather his strength. Because of him, I'm here living with the Dursleys. I met him again when I was 11, my first year in Hogwarts. In my fourth year, he came back". The Baudelaires sat there, silent. '_Poor boy'_, Violet thought.

"I'm sorry", Violet whispered. For a while, none of the kids said anything. They were all absorbed in their thoughts. Violet was busy wondering what she should do. She trusted Harry and wanted to go to Hogwarts with him but she was not going to leave here little sister here alone with these people who wouldn't hesitate to hand Sunny over to Count Olaf if he showed up to claim her.

Klaus wanted to go to Hogwarts as well but he was still uncertain about this. He trusted Harry but he didn't want to leave his two sisters alone. He knew that if Sunny couldn't go, Violet wouldn't go. He feared that the Dursleys might do something awful to Sunny and that he could not bear. He still seemed uncertain about all this magic and Hogwarts things going on. He wasn't sure what to do. Klaus wanted to go to Hogwarts but he didn't want to leave Sunny.

Harry was busy thinking about the Baudelaires. He knew that Hogwarts would be a better place for them than the Dursleys. He knew the only reason they weren't' agreeing to come to Hogwarts is because of Sunny. He also assumed they were worried about their money problems, but he knew that Dumbledore would take care of that. He began to think about where the Baudelaires could keep Sunny without bringing her to Hogwarts. Harry had mentioned Mrs. Weasley but he hadn't even asked Dumbledore or the Weasleys so he wasn't completely sure of that option. He got up and left. '_I have to write to Mrs. Weasley, now!_'

"Klaus what do you think about all this?" Violet asked her brother.

"I'm not sure. I trust Harry and I would love to go to Hogwarts and escape this place but what about Sunny?" Klaus questioned.

"I will not leave Sunny here. Perhaps we could convince this Dumbledore person to let us bring Sunny with us" Violet thought. "Sunny wouldn't be any trouble at all. For some odd reason, I feel that we will be safer at Hogwarts than here".

"Perhaps. We can talk to Harry and see if he can help us meet Dumbledore", Klaus replied, liking the idea. He, on the other hand, didn't think that his sisters and him were safe from Count Olaf anywhere.

"I feel bad for Harry. He lost his parents when he was just a baby, and they were murdered as well", Violet murmured. She had taken a liking to Harry. She was sure that she was beginning to like him more than a friend. Violet was unsure of this feeling. She had never felt this way about a boy before.

"So do I", Klaus said. "All of us are unfortunate in our own ways. We have Count Olaf after us and he has a murderer after him".

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 3..edited.**

**_Review_.**

**- TragicTealeaves -**


	4. Leaving The Dursleys

**When Two Worlds Collide  
By TragicTealeaves  
-  
Chapter 4  
Leaving the Dursleys**

As soon as Harry got to his room, he took out some parchment and a quill. He hoped his idea would work. He addressed the first letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I talked to the Baudelaires about Hogwarts and they want to come but they can't. They won't leave Sunny with the Dursleys and I was wondering if they could either bring Sunny with them to Hogwarts or if the Mrs. Weasley would be kind enough to take care of her. Also, how are they to pay for their books, supplies, and clothes? Send your answer back with Hedwig.- Harry_

He finished the letter quickly and sent Hedwig off. He knew it would be some time before Dumbledore replied. He hoped Dumbledore would help. Harry was also waiting for Lupin and Moody to come pick him up from here and was wondering how much longer it would be. 'Then again, if they show up before Dumbledore replies, the Baudelaires are most likely to not come until things are sorted out', he thought to himself. Harry decided that he will talk to the Baudelaires tomorrow and for now he will do his homework which he had tons of.

That night Violet and Klaus fell asleep, deep in their thoughts. Both children dreamed of attending Hogwarts and escaping the Dudleys and possibly Count Olaf. Sunny, not aware of the tension and problems going on slept peacefully, dreaming of chunks of wood or some hard material that she could sink her two sharp teeth in. Harry in the other room was still up doing some of this homework but his mind was focused on anything but his homework. He began to think of the Baudelaires and how odd they were. He also thought it was odd how Voldemort and Count Olaf were a bit similar. Finally when he could no longer stand it, he closed his books and slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He was unsure of Dumbledore's reply.

Next morning Harry awoke to a familiar tapping. At first he thought it was Aunt Petunia but soon realized it was Hedwig wanting to get in. He stumbled out of bed and made it to the window, still half asleep and let Hedwig in. He checked the clock and since it only read 6:00 AM he decided to go back to sleep. A few hours later he awoke and read the letter Hedwig had dropped off. His face formed a smile as he read the letter or should I say letters:

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Luckily your owl found me before I departed from the headquarters. I have already made arrangements and the Baudelaire fortune has already been transferred to wizard money which I have kept in a safe in Gringotts. However if the Baudelaires do not wish to attend Hogwarts, I will change the money back to muggle money and leave it in the hands of Mr. Poe. I have talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they will send you an owl with their decision. Professor Lupin and Professor Moody should be there to pick you up along with the Baudelaires soon I suppose. Good-bye and see you at Hogwarts Mr. Potter.  
Sincerely,_  
Professor Dumbledore The next letter read:

_Hello Harry dear!  
How are you? How are the Baudelaires? Dumbledore explained to me about them. Poor children. I would be delighted to take care of Sunny since she is not old enough of attend Hogwarts. Good-bye dear and see you and the Baudelaires soon!  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Weasley_

Harry got up and went downstairs, grinning. He couldn't wait to tell the Baudelaires the good news. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Violet preparing breakfast and Klaus serving it. He noticed Sunny wasn't anywhere in the room. As he sat down, the Dursleys ignored him. Harry was far to used to this by now to care. When he sat down, he detected the pile of presents on the table. 'Of course! It's Dudley's birthday' Harry thought to himself.

"As you know, today is Dudley's birthday. Petunia and I will be taking Dudley and his friend out today and you, Potter, are to stay in your room and the Baudelaires in theirs. Petunia's left some work for you bloody kids to complete and so I want it done by the time we get back! Understood?" Vernon said angrily.

"Yes Uncle Vernon", Harry replied and Klaus and Violet nodded. After breakfast, the Dursleys left, Harry and the Baudelaires went upstairs.

"I have great news!" Harry exclaimed. "I Owled Dumbledore and he told me that your Baudelaire fortune has be turned to wizard money and so now you have plenty of money and can get it whenever you want. Mrs. Weasley has also agreed to taking care of Sunny while we are at Hogwarts".

"It's a good thing that the money problem has been settled but-" Klaus paused.

"But we don't know who Mrs. Weasley is", Violet finished for him. "I don't know if it's a good idea to leave Sunny with them and Sunny doesn't know them either". Violet pointed at the infant that was still asleep on Violet's bed.

"I've known Mrs. Weasley since my first year. Believe me, she is a very nice women. She treats me like her son! Also I'm best friends with their son Ron who is in the same year as me. Trust me, the Weasleys are the best option right now", Harry said firmly. Violet thought about it. 'I trust Harry and if what Harry's saying is true then Sunny should be safe there. Oh, I don't know! I really would like to escape this place and this seems the perfect opportunity. I can't help but trust Harry', Violet thought herself and Klaus was thinking something like that.

"What do you think Klaus?" Violet asked.

"I…I think we should trust Harry on this. This maybe our only chance of escaping and I'm sure that Count Olaf knows nothing about the wizarding world so it would be difficult for him to locate Sunny", Klaus replied.

"I agree. Harry, thank you for all this. I suppose Klaus, Sunny and I will come with you when you leave here", Violet told Harry, smiling.

"Of course!" Just then a loud crash was heard downstairs. Harry, at first, was afraid but soon remembered that Lupin and Moody were going to pick him up so it was probably them.

"What was that noise!" Klaus whispered looking scared.

"HARRY?" A voice called which Harry recognized as Lupin's.

"Come on. I want you guys to meet two people", Harry said heading downstairs with the Baudelaires following very closely. Violet picked up Sunny, who was now wide awake.

"Harry, wonderful to see you my boy!" Professor Lupin greeted. "And hello Violet, Klaus and Sunny. You two have grown up!"

"Hello", Violet replied politely. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know me? Who are you?"

"You'll soon find out. As for me, I'm Professor Lupin", the man replied. "And this man here is Professor Moody. Harry, got your trunk packed? What about you Baudelaire children?"

"I have my things, I'll go get them", Harry said.

"Wait here, I'll go get them. There's no need for you to carry the heavy trunk down here when I could use a simple spell", Moody growled as he headed upstairs.

"We don't really have any belongings here", Violet said quietly.

"It's alright. Mrs. Weasley will take you shopping soon anyway", the professor said as he smiled down at them.

"Well here's the boy's trunk and I suppose Hedwig's already at the headquarters?" Moody said.

"I think so", Harry replied. "How are we getting there?" Klaus asked.

"Using the Portkey", Lupin replied. "Here, grab a hold on this boot". The Baudelaires did as they were told and everyone else grabbed onto the boot. Moody murmured the destination and in no time they were at the headquarters. Violet looked around in awe. She couldn't believe what just happened and neither could Klaus or Sunny.

"That was really quick", Klaus said quietly, beginning to like the idea of magic.

"Ah, well magic does make things quicker. Of course, muggles are just as fascinating", a man said. Klaus turned around and came looked up to see a man with flaming red hair. "I'm Mr. Weasley, you children must be the Baudelaires". Mr. Weasley smiled down at the children.

"Hello Mr. Weasley", Klaus said wondering how these people knew them. He was sure that this man knew his parents.

"Hello Harry", Mr. Weasley greeted Harry.

"Hey Mr. Weasley". Just then Mrs. Weasley came in the room.

"Oh! They're here! Hello children", Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry and the Baudelaires a big hug. "Violet, come with me". Violet looked a little apprehensive but followed the woman. She followed her into a big kitchen.

"You can put Sunny down. I'm so glad you've decided to go to Hogwarts. Your parents would have been so proud", Violet looked surprised when the woman mentioned her parents. "Of course, you'll need new books and a wand, some robes and new clothes as well. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You, me and the girls. This is Hermione and my daughter Ginny", Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the two teenage girls.

"Hello. Thank you for offering to take care of Sunny", Violet said, feeling safer around these people since a lot of them mentioned their parents. For some odd reason, she felt very comfortable around these people and trusted them.

"No problem!" Mrs. Weasley said, picking up sunny and hugging her.

"GAH!" Sunny giggled smiling. It was clear that Sunny also felt comfortable with these people.

"Come one Violet, lets go upstairs and we'll show you the room you will be in", Ginny and Hermione said cheerfully as they dragged the girl upstairs. "My clothes will probably fit you so you could change into those!" "Thank you Ginny", Violet said politely.

"You have to share a room with me. I hope it's alright with you", Ginny said.

"Sure", Violet smiled.

"So how old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I just turned 16".

"You're the same age as me! We'll probably get put in the same year!" Ginny squealed. "Hermione here is in her last year and got Head Girl!"

"Head Girl?"

"Didn't Harry tell you anything about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. He told us it's a school for witches and wizards", Violet said.

"We'll explain it", Ginny piped in.

"Well you know what type of school it is. I'll tell you about it. It has four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepff, and Ravenclaw. I hope your sorted into Gryffindor, that's the house we're all in. Two students from 7th year become Head Girl and Head Boy. I got Head Girl. There's really nothing else. Once we get there, you'll begin to understand", Hermione explained.

"I can help you catch up with your work too", Ginny said.

"You're really happy Ginny. You've been like this for a while. What's making you so happy?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Nothing", Ginny murmured turned a little red. 'Sorry Hermione, I can't tell you. Not yet', Ginny thought.

"Hogwarts sounds interesting", Violet said.

"It is", Ginny said.

"Lets go back downstairs". Hermione suggested as they all went back downstairs. "Harry!"

"Hey Hermione, Ginny", Harry said.

"Harry and I are going to show Klaus around", Ron said as the boys headed upstairs.

"You're going to love it at Hogwarts! Maybe you can play Quidditch!" Ron said.

"Quidditch?" Klaus asked.

"It's like the muggle game soccer only it's played on broomsticks", Harry explained. "You'll understand it better when you see us play".

"Well here's your room", Ron said. The room had only one bed in it. "Do you need to unpack?"

"No".

"Well then let's all go downstairs. Harry and I can show you how to play Quidditch!" Klaus nodded and followed Harry and Ron out into a huge yard. The three boys and Fred and George spent all afternoon playing Quidditch and teaching Klaus how to play. Klaus turned out to be a good Quidditch player and he was fast too. He quickly got the hang of riding a broomstick and the sport Quidditch. At the end of them game, the boys were sweaty and tired.

"Your were bloody brilliant! You should try out for the Quidditch team. Hopefully you'll be placed into Gryffindor!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Gryffindor?" Klaus questioned.

"I forgot. I never told you much about Hogwarts. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We're all in Gryffindor and hopefully you'll be placed in that house. It's the best house. Slytherin is for dark wizards and is not a good house", Harry explained. He still remembered how the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. He shuddered at the thought.

"I hope I'm placed in Gryffindor too since you guys are in that house too", Klaus replied. The boys headed back into the house since it was almost dinner time.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the ideas and plot!**

**Well that was chapter 4. How was it? Was it long? I wanted to get into the next chapter when they go into Diagon Alley but I have something in mind and if I did…then this chapter would be really long. How was it? Good? Review and tell me.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really sick and with all the make up work and doctor's appointments…I don't get much time to write. I also had a bit of a writers block for like two weeks. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
REVIEW!  
Oh…and THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'm glad you guys like it. I'll try and use some of the ideas people left me but right now I have other plans for this fan fiction.**

**- TragicTealeaves -**


	5. Diagon Alley Surprises

**When Two Worlds Collide  
By TragicTealeaves **

Chapter 5  
Diagon Alley Surprises

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry, Hermione, Ron, Klaus, Violet, and Ginny. "We really need to get new clothes for you children".

"ICK!" Sunny squealed, grabbing for Mrs. Weasley. She had grown very fond of Mrs. Weasley even though they had only been here for one day. The Weasleys, Baudelaires and Harry and Hermione traveled by floo powder. "Alright, you girls can go shopping by yourselves, I'll take Sunny shopping, and after I get Klaus some clothes, they can go wherever they want. We'll meet here by 5 okay?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure", Hermione replied. "We might as well get new robes for all of us".

"That would be a good idea", Mrs. Weasley replied. The girls headed off to get some clothes, their pockets full of gold. Hermione and Ginny were very excited, making Violet try on practically everything that looked cute to them. Violet preferred plain clothes or maybe something similar to the purple dress she had grown accustomed to. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads and continued to shop. After about an hour in the shop, the girls finally paid and headed out. Hermione and Ginny carried one bag while Violet had five.

"I hope we didn't overdo ourselves", Violet muttered.

"Nonsense! A girl can never have to many clothes", Ginny replied. "Here, Hermione and I will help you with your bags". With a simple spell, Hermione reduced the size of their bags, making them small enough to put in their purses.

"When do we go to Hogwarts?" Violet asked.

"September 1. Don't worry, we have a lot of time and you'll soon grow accustomed to the wizarding world!", Hermione replied cheerfully.

"I hope so", Violet said quietly.

"Come on! That one, over there", Ginny said excited as she pointed to the huge building that was probably full of clothes.

"Don't you think we've bought enough clothes?" Violet asked laughing.

"Nope", Ginny replied.

"How about we get something to eat, then we can go shopping some more?" Hermione suggested.

"Hmm…I am kind of hungry. Sure", Ginny agreed as the girls headed for the café down the street. Of course, before they got there, they were interrupted.

"Well well well. It's the mudblood and the weasel", a cold voice drawled behind the girls.

"Shut up Malfoy", Hermione said and recognized Blaise who was standing next to Malfoy.

"Who's she?" Blaise said pointing at Violet.

"I'm Violet Baudelaire. And you are?" she asked politely.

"I'm Blaise Zambini and this here is Draco Malfoy", he replied smirking.

"Umm…Hermione, I need to go to the bathroom really bad. I'll go and then meet you here for lunch", Ginny said quickly shooting a glance at Blaise who was also looking at her and left before Hermione had a chance to respond.

"Well Violet, lets go", Hermione said grabbing Violet and heading for the restaurant.

"I wasn't done with you mudblood", Draco growled. He noticed Hermione kept walking which angered him even more. He followed Hermione and sat down right next to her, very angry. He wasn't used to people ignoring him.

"Hey Draco, I gotta go do something real quick. I'll meet you right here, don't go anywhere else okay?" Blaise said and left before Draco could argue.

"That…was…odd", Hermione said to herself.

"What was odd Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Why do you insist on bothering Hermione and me Draco?" Violet asked. She could tell Hermione didn't like this guy. "And what do you mean by mudblood?"

"Mudblood, a dirty whore, in other words, Granger. And it's none of your concern why I enjoy torturing my little mudblood here, Baudelaire. So if you know what's good for you, you won't ever talk to me again bitch", Malfoy said smirking. As soon as he said those words he regretted them as Hermione's hand came in contact with his cheek.

"Don't…ever…hit…me...again you dirty mudblood!" Draco yelled. He stopped himself from losing control and hitting her back. Draco Malfoy had never physically hurt a girl and never intended to either. He also wasn't used to being slapped by anyone other than his father.

"Then don't ever insult my friends or call me a mudblood", Hermione retorted.

"I don't even know why I'm hanging around with a mudblood, contaminating myself!", Draco muttered as he moved to another table where he could still see Hermione. 'Why did I follow Granger?' Draco asked himself. For a second time in his life, he had been hit by a girl who just happened to be a muggleborn and the smartest witch.

"Draco doesn't seem like a nice person", Violet noted.

"He's an evil slimy Slytherin jerk who deserves to rot in hell along with his so called friends", Hermione muttered, very angry. "And what's taking so long? Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know. I hope she's okay", Violet said nervously.

"So do I."

"Do you think we should go look for her?"

"Lets wait about 5 more minutes and if she's not here by then, then we'll go look for her. I just hope nothing bad happened." Violet nodded in agreement.

* * *

"GINNY! I haven't seen you since…forever!" Blaise whispered as he hugged Ginny.

"It's only been about two weeks Blaise", Ginny giggled.

"Does your brother and his two playmates know?" Blaise asked.  
"Be nice! And no", Ginny said hitting him lightly. "Blaise, have you found out yet if Draco likes Hermione?"

"No. What about Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Nope. I know they like each other but they just don't know it yet", Ginny smiled.

"Ginny, they don't like each other. I don't know why your determined to get them together. It's not a good idea", Blaise told her.

"I think it is! I know they like each with the love and hate thing they have going on", Ginny said.

"Okay, enough about them, their probably fighting back at the café", Blaise smirked. Before Ginny could say anything he pressed his lips against hers. There in the back alley, Blaise and Ginny continued to make out while back at the café Hermione and Violet were about to lose their heads and Draco getting bored and a little worried about his best friend. Finally after about 15 minutes of snogging Ginny finally pushed Blaise off.

"I wasn't done", Blaise whined.

"Hermione's going to get worried and wonder where I've been for the past half hour", Ginny replied.

"Well then tell them", Blaise smirked. Ginny sighed.

"Tell them what?"

"About us."

"Okay, but Ron cannot know", Ginny stated.

"Fine with me", Blaise said as both walked back to the café where they were greeted by an angry and worried Hermione and a bored Draco.

"Ginny! Where were you? I thought something happened", Hermione said not noticing Blaise.

"Blaise?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, Blaise and I have something to tell you", Ginny began.

"Me and her are going out!" Blaise finished proudly.

"I should've known you went to go snog the weasel", Draco said smirking his usual infamous smirk.

"Draco", Blaise glared.

"Wow Ginny, erm..I don't know what to say", Hermione said, shocked. "I guess its okay. I suppose it could've been worse, but if anything happens I'll always be there for you. Also Blaise, if you do anything to Ginny intentionally or unintentionally or hurt my best friend in any form, I will personally make sure your most precious and valuable thing is destroyed." Blaise looked worriedly at Hermione but didn't say anything

"Thanks", Ginny said hugging Hermione. "Oh and could you please not tell Ron."

"I'll leave that to you", Hermione replied smiling.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Blaise snickered. "Your whole cheek is red."

"I got slapped for calling Violet a bitch and Granger a mudblood", Draco sulked.

"And you deserved it! And you still haven't apologized to Violet", Hermione replied.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to apologize to her", Draco spat.

"Hermione, its okay", Violet cut in before Hermione could say or do anything.

"He can't treat you like that!" Hermione was furious.

"I don't really care about what he said. He's just probably having a bad day", Violet said smiling.

"Hermione, Violet do you two mind if I hang around with Blaise and then meet you guys and mom later?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not!" Violet said happily. "Have fun."

"Let's get something to eat", Hermione said after Ginny and Blaise left.

"Okay. Would you like to join us Draco?" Violet asked politely.

"Violet, he just insulted you and me and your inviting him to spend time with us?" Hermione looked at Violet disbelievingly.

"I was just being nice", Violet muttered.

"No way. I wouldn't want to contaminate myself from being around filth", Malfoy said cruelly before leaving.

"Well someone's not in a good mood", Violet said glaring at Draco as he walked away.

"He's always this way", Hermione laughed.

"I don't see how he could behave like that", Violet said disapprovingly.

* * *

**Disclaimer- These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Lemony Snicket.**

**Okay..well that was chapter 5. How was it? Good? Bad? Long enough? Reviews and feedback are welcome! REVIEW!  
**

**And also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. If anyone enjoys Harry Potter fanfics, I have one called My Next Door Neighbor, a DMHG.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have reviewed so far:  
My-head-is-very-sad-tale-I don't really want people to use my plot but if your willing to give me some credit and your not taking a big part, I wouldn't really mind. But do not take a big part and be sure to give credit.  
TelepathicPrincess  
Ira  
Padfoot-livez  
Im a loser  
The 1 hp fan  
frootloops82994  
Foreveriseternallymine  
Jacqui12b  
FashionVictim5721  
Allie  
kay345  
hollyg20  
Ced14  
ChoFrog09  
ASOUEFAN  
animefreak100  
Tonia  
Violet Violet  
Panda Rosa  
abby92  
me044  
KaguraWannaBe  
Meghan  
Krysta  
Linkin-Xero  
KattSwann  
K.V.Kubinski  
Monkeys rok my sox  
Lovin' Books  
Sharada  
Kika the Vouge  
AnonymousEccentric  
vAsHismYnIcKnAmE  
miSS-yUnz  
whiterose55  
the cheat 921  
Your Imaginary Friend  
pohatufan1  
StakeMeSpike04  
Okay..I think that was everyone that has so far reviewed. Thank you for your lovely reviews. If you have any questions then you can either email me or leave your question and email and I'll reply as soon as I can. **

To everyone that wanted me to include the Quagmire Triplets, I'll try to find a way for them into the story. I have an idea but I just hope it works out and it doesn't become confusing.  
Well Review..I'll update as soon as possible!

**- TragicTealeaves -**


	6. Hogwarts and Ron's Discovery

**When Two Worlds Collide  
By Tragictealeaves  
-------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6  
Hogwarts and Ron's Discovery**

Summer at the headquarters was pleasant but the kids were happy and excited to get back to Hogwarts. Klaus and Violet were nervous. Violet would be joining Ginny in her 6th year and Klaus would be a in his 4th year. Over the summer, Hermione taught the two Baudelaires what they needed to know so they wouldn't look or feel like complete fools. Dumbledore allowed Ginny, Ron and Harry to help as well. The two Baudelaire children were comfortable with the idea of leaving Sunny with Mrs. Weasley and Sunny was delighted. She had grown accustomed to Mrs. Weasley and whenever her brother and sister weren't there, she would be with Mrs. Weasley. Sunny also got along with the others fine. Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**PLATFORM 9 ¾**

"Goodbye children. Be careful and be sure to send an owl as soon as you arrive", Mrs. Weasley told the kids giving each one a hug. "And don't worry about Sunny, Violet and Klaus".

"Gooby", Sunny said looking sad and reaching for her sister. Violet hugged Sunny and said goodbye.  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Klaus and Violet all got onto the train and luckily found an empty compartment towards the end of the train.

"I can't wait", Violet said happily. "I hope your in Gryffindor!" Ginny said. "Hermione, I need to go do something, I'll be right back."

"Sure", Hermione replied smirking knowing exactly what Ginny needed to do. Ginny left and the others began to chat with each other. Then the compartment door swung open, revealing a blonde Slytherin.

"Malfoy", Harry said glaring.

"What do you want?" Ron said getting up and Harry following.

"Nothing Weasel", Malfoy said looking at Hermione.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"McGonnagall needs us up front mudblood", he replied sounding bored.

"You know, you should be nicer", Violet said.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Malfoy spat.

"Be nice", Harry said, trying his best to not scream and murder Draco.

"Okay. I'll be right back", Hermione said getting up. "Lets go." Hermione and Draco got to the front compartment where McGonnagall was waiting patiently for them. They went into the Heads compartment and waited for McGonnagall to start her speech.

"Being a Head has a lot of responsibilities. First of all, I want to congratulate you two for getting the positions. I want both of you to be civil towards each other. No fighting. Your supposed to set a good example for the younger kids. Your going to need to get over your childhood grudges. Every night from 9 to 11 you will have Patrol Duty. Both of you need to do this together incase something happens to one of you. Understand?" After receiving a nod from both she continued. "This year, you two will also be sharing a dorm", McGonnagall paused, waiting for the reaction she knew she was going to get.

"WHAT? No way am I sharing a dorm with Granger", Malfoy yelled.

"I don't want to share a room with a Malfoy either", Hermione stated.

"Look, whether you want to or not, you two have to so I suggest you two start to become more civil toward each other", McGonnagall said. "You two are allowed to issue detentions, award points when they are earned and take them away as well. You will also be planning this years Hogsmeade trips and such. Understood?"

"Yes", Hermione replied angrily.

"Whatever", Malfoy said. Hermione glared at Malfoy and thought '_how could he be so disrespectful?_'

"After the feast, you are to meet Dumbledore outside the Great Hall where he will take you to your new living quarters. Further instructions will be given later. See you two at the feast. Goodbye" and with that said, McGonnagall turned and left the compartment. Hermione got up to leave when Draco quickly got up and blocked her exit. He looked down at her smirking.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business!" Hermione said angrily. "Get out of my way." "No. Before you leave, we're going to set some rules", Draco replied.

"I am not going to follow any of your stupid rules. Now move ferret-boy!" Hermione yelled, attempting to push him away. Draco grabbed her tiny wrists and squeezed them tightly.

"Let go", Hermione said angrily.

"No. Now listen to me", Draco said. He pulled Hermione closer and sat down and forced a very angry Hermione down with him. "First rule, you are not allowed to go anywhere near my room without my permission! Sec-".

"Wait! Why would I even want to go into your room? And you are also not allowed to go near my room" Hermione said.

"Second rule, you are not allowed to touch any of my possessions. Third rule, when I'm showering you are to stay out of the bathroom. I hope you can resist your needs", Malfoy said smirking.

"WAIT! First of all, LET GO OF ME! And don't ever touch me again. You are not allowed to touch me. You are not allowed to touch any of MY possessions. If any of my friends are in the common room, you are to be nice to them. Do not talk to me unless it's urgent or it has something to do with our head duties, projects and such. Understand?" asked a very angry Hermione who was standing up by now.

"What makes you think I'm going to follow your rules mudblood?" Draco asked angry. '_How dare she talk to me like __that!_' he thought.

"What makes you think I'm going to follow you rules, ferret?" Hermione shot back. "If you follow mine, I will follow yours."

"Fine! You said your rules, now these are mine. Do not ever go into my room or touch my stuff. Stay as far away from me as you possibly can while we are in the same room. I don't want to contaminate myself with your mudblood germs! You are not allowed to touch me even though I knows its really tempting but you'll have to try and control yourself. If I ask you something, I expect an answer. You will follow every single rule I have made right now and also any others that I think of later. As long as your little friends stay out of my way, I won't say anything to them. If I have company over, you better not disturb us or else you'll regret it mudblood. Got it?" Malfoy asked.

"Whatever", and with that said Hermione quickly left the room before Malfoy could stop her. '_He is such a jerk! Dumbledore can't possibly expect us to get along with each other. Oh, how am I going to survive this year!_' Hermione thought frustrated. Hermione quickly opened the compartment and everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, you look pissed", Harry commented.

"I'm fine", Hermione said sitting down. "Ginny still hasn't come back yet?" "Nope", Violet giggled.

"I don't see what's funny", Harry asked confused to why the two girls were smiling.

"Yeah, where is she?" Ron asked.

"Should we tell them?" Violet whispered.

"No", Hermione replied. Just then the compartment door swung open. Ginny and Lavender came in and sat down next to Violet.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, being the overprotective brother he was.

"I just went to see some of my friends", Ginny said, still smiling.

"Who's she?" Lavender asked pointing at Violet. "And who's he?" She pointed at Klaus.

"Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. They're new this year. Violet is going to join Ginny in her 6th year and Klaus is going to be in his 4th year", Hermione said.

"Hi", Violet and Klaus said.

"Hey! I'm Lavender, 7th year", Lavender said introducing herself.

"So Ginny, had fun?" Hermione smirked.

"Shut up and yes", Ginny muttered turning red which caused both Hermione and Violet to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Lavender asked.

"We'll tell you later. How about you three girls come to the Head's Common Room. You guys can stay for the night since we don't have classes tomorrow", Hermione suggested.

"Okay", Ginny said. The girls then turned their attention to the boys, about to say something but found out they were already very busy. Harry and Ron were arguing about Quidditch teams and such and Klaus was trying to learn every detail about Quidditch and the teams.

"Boys, you better get ready, we're almost there", Hermione said.

"Yeah, okay Hermione, later", Ron said not really paying attention.

The girls spent the rest of the ride in silence and eventually got up to get ready. The boys, however, talked about Quidditch the whole ride and Violet had to practically scream at Klaus and Harry to get ready and Ginny eventually got her brother to realize they were almost at Hogwarts. When the train ride ended, Klaus and Violet went with the first years with Hagrid since they had to be sorted and were newcomers. Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and Harry quickly found an empty carriage and Hermione headed toward the Head's Carriage where she found Malfoy sitting there smirking. She glared at him and sat down on the bench opposite of him. The two Heads did not say a word to each other.  
The sorting went by slowly and Dumbledore made his little speech. He finally announced the Baudelaire children.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT:HERMIONE'S ROOM**

"This year we have two new students joining us. Violet Baudelaire and her brother Klaus Baudelaire. Violet will be in her 6th year and Klaus will join the 4th year students", Dumbledore said. Violet Baudelaire sat down on the chair, anxious. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She heard the hat whisper little things which scared her. She had never in her life heard or seen a talking hat. She tried to keep still. She felt like she had been sitting there for ages when the whispering finally stopped and the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table started cheering and warmly accepted Violet as one of them.

Next it was Klaus's turn. He sat down on the stool and McGonnagall placed the hat on his head. Just like Violet, Klaus heard the hat whisper and make notes to itself. He had never even read about a talking hat but there he was, sitting on a stool with a hat that talks on his head. Klaus was still getting used to the idea of magic. 'Please put me in Gryffindor, please, oh please, please' Klaus thought. He would hate to be separated from his sister and his new friends. His only friends.  
"Hmmm…this is going to be a hard one", the hat whispered. Finally the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR." Klaus happily got of the stool, handed the hat back to McGonnagall and went to sit down next to Harry and Ron. Soon the food appeared on the tables and the students began to eat.

"Granger, what are they doing here?" Draco asked, very annoyed.

"Malfoy, what's Blaise doing here?" Hermione asked.

"He's my friend and so he is welcome here at any time!", Malfoy replied.

"Well, these girls are my best friends and they are allowed to be here as well", Hermione said calmly and turned away.

"Hello Draco and Blaise", Violet said politely.

"Hey Blaise!" Ginny said smiling.

"Hey baby", Blaise said, bending down to kiss her. Ginny turned away and laughed at him.

"Not now, Ron is in the bathroom and Harry and Klaus will be right back with food for us!" Ginny said.

"I don't care", Blaise replied. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss but was interrupted as a very angry Ron came out of the bathroom and exploded.

"ZAMBINI GET OFF MY SISTER, NOW!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, no", Ginny tried to say something.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Ron continued to yell. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER!" He continued to rant until Hermione finally said something.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Calm down! Ginny can explain", Hermione shouted, forcing a very angry and red Ron to sit down.

"You tell him", Blaise whispered to Ginny.

"Ron, Blaise and I are going out", Ginny said quietly hoping Ron hadn't heard but he did hear.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. "Ginny, he's a bloody Slytherin!" "Yes, I know Ron", Ginny said.

"Hermione, you knew and you didn't tell me! Violet and Lavender, you two probably knew too. AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME!" Ron screamed trying not to strangle his sister and her boyfriend.

"Ron, I knew and so did Violet. Lavender didn't know. And I suggest you calm down right now!" Hermione said angrily. Without saying anything Ron left the common room.

"Hey, Hermione, uh what's wrong with Ron? He seemed really angry", Harry asked.

"He found out that Ginny and Blaise are going out", Hermione responded, tired. She also had a huge headache. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Sure", Harry dropped the food off on the table and left. "Goodnight."

"That went fine", Blaise said. Ginny just sat there and glared at him. "I didn't do anything, so don't get mad at me."

"I'm not."

"I have a headache", Hermione said, lying down on the couch.

"Me too", Draco said as he walked into his room.

"Congrats Ginny!" Lavender said, totally ignoring everything that just happened and gave Ginny a hug. "I'm going to go and talk to Ron. I'll be back in a little while." She got up and left. Ginny looked upset and angry.

"Come on, chill. I'm sure he'll get over it", Blaise said.

"Right. Sure," Ginny said sarcastically. "You don't know him."

"Want to go for a walk?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah", she turned to Hermione. "I hope your headache feels better. I'll be back soon."

"Sure Gin", Hermione replied.

"This did not turn out how it was supposed to", Violet said.

"No, it didn't", Hermione said.

"Granger, where did Blaise go?" Malfoy asked.

"Out with Ginny", she replied not bothering to look at him.

"Stupid Weasley ruined it. Honestly, he's a monster. Don't bring any of your crazy friends in here mudblood", Malfoy spat. Hermione had enough. She already had a bad headache and he wasn't helping matters. Also Ron was her friend and she was not going to sit there and listen to Malfoy insult him. She got up and slapped him. At first Malfoy was shocked but he quickly recovered and stared at Hermione, very angry.

"SHUT UP! I have a really bad headache right now and you're not helping. I'm tired of you always insulting my friends. I will NOT take any of your shit this year, understand? Also, don't ever call me a mudblood again! I'm better than you! Stop being such a jerk", Hermione ranted.

"Don't ever slap me again you filthy mudblood", Draco whispered dangerously. Once again, Hermione slapped him using all her strength. "Don't ever call me a mudblood or insult my friends and I ever again!" she yelled. She grabbed Violet's hand and ran to her room and slammed the door. Malfoy stood there, shocked and angry.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please review everyone. **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't had the chance and have been really busy with my life. A lot of things have been going on. **

**Today is May 22! NEXT SUNDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY :D! May 29th! I'm gonna turn 14! Very excited. **

**I'll try to updated in two weeks. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Also, reviews make me feel like writing. I like getting reviews. If you have any comments/advise/thoughts, feel free to say them in your comment or you can always email me.**

**REVIEW EVERYONE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed.  
**

**- Tragic Tealeaves - _xOxO_**


	7. Violet Spills

**When Two Worlds Collide  
****By TragicTealeaves  
------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7  
Violet Spills**

Violet headed back to the Gryffindor Tower late at night. She had spent the evening in the heads common room with Hermione and Ginny. The whole entire time, she was thinking about the questions she had. She didn't know what was going on and this seemed to good to be true. Violet was so confused she didn't even notice Harry and bumped into him. She blushed and mumbled an apology, looking up at him.

"It's alright. What are you doing out late anyway?" he asked, curiously.

"I was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower", Violet mumbled. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looks scared, confused, and even upset. Wonder what's wrong, Harry thought.

"Yeah, fine. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later?" Violet replied.

"Sure", Harry said. Violet continued to walk, lost in thought. She was hoping Klaus was still up. She muttered the password and entered to find an empty common room and Klaus sitting next to the fireplace in one of the nearest comfy chairs. She quietly walked over and sat down.

"Hi Violet", Klaus whispered.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Violet questioned, immediately noticing something was going on.

"I've been wondering…", Klaus began, "that what if this is some type of plan developed by Count Olaf? This just seems to good to be true. I can't find an explanation for the events that have taken place. We arrive at the Dursleys, an old man by the name of Dumbledore shows up and delivers the news of us being magic. The next thing we know, we're here in this place, learning magic! It's unbelievable and it…it just happened to fast.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way. I have so many unanswered questions inside of me", Violet said. "If our parents were wizards, why weren't we informed? Why didn't mother or father tell us? Why didn't this man, Dumbledore, show up earlier"

Klaus sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea where to begin either. I wish Sunny was here"

"Me too. Sometimes I get scared thinking about her. What if something happened to her? But there's always a part of me that argues back and says she's fine and she's around people who know our situation and will protect her", Violet said quietly. For the next fifteen minutes, the two of them just sat there, enjoying the silence. Both were deep in thought about everything going on. As much as they loved living the life they were at the current moment, the two Baudelaires were uncertain if this is exactly what they want and not sure if it'll last. The two were so deep in thought that they didn't even notice Harry walk in.

"Hey Violet and Klaus", Harry said softly, scaring the two kids.

"Oh, Hi Harry", Violet greeted warmly. Harry sat down next to Violet.

"Everything okay?" he asked, again.

"Yeah, everything's great", Klaus said. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Harry, Violet.

"Goodnight", the two replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's on your mind?" Harry asked. She seemed pretty upset and it had begun to bother Harry. He was so curious and he couldn't stand to see her upset.

He had learned a lot about her over the summer. Even though he spent more time with Klaus, at times he felt as if he knew Violet better. She was so predictable and he could always tell exactly how she felt. Violet was another Hermione only when it came to Violet, Harry was speechless. He could never find the right words to describe her or his feelings toward her. At first, he felt a little odd talking to Violet but soon that feeling had left him, leaving him perfectly comfortable to talk to Violet.

Violet was uncertain whether she should tell Harry or not. She had known him all summer and become good friends with him. She wasn't sure if she trusted him with what was on her mind or not. Sometimes, when around Harry, she felt as if he could read her mind. She wanted to talk to someone about what was on her mind. Someone who might be able to provide her with answers or at least the source that might answer the hundreds of questions inside of her. She looked at Harry, and for the first time ever, thought of him something more than a friend. She quickly looked away, embarrassed. She had no idea where that sudden feeling came from. She had spent all summer around him and now, all of the sudden, at the most random moment, she wanted to be something more than friends with him.

"I'm just a little confused. None of this makes sense", Violet whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. She was getting so sick of all this.

"None of what?" Harry said.

"This. Everything that's happening. It's just to sudden. Why didn't our parents tell us this? How could our parents have hidden the fact that they were wizards from me and my brother and sister? Where was Dumbledore all those years when we had to move from one foster parent to the other and try and escape Count Olaf at the same time?" Violet nearly shouted. She didn't really realize she was sitting there with Harry until she had said all that. _Oh no, what did I do!_ Violet thought. But maybe he can help. Harry was definitely not expecting what Violet had said. He wasn't sure what to say. It reminded him of how he felt when he was eleven, when he first entered Hogwarts. _I guess I could say I felt the same way_, Harry thought. When he thought about, he too began to think, _Where WAS Dumbledore all those years when Violet and her brother and sister had to suffer?_

He looked over to Violet and saw a very upset Violet who was on the verge of tears. Unsure of what to do, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Violet and held her for a while. Harry thought for a while, wondering who could help her.

"Hermione", he whispered. "Violet, maybe Hermione can help. She's helped me all the time.

Violet looked up at Harry. "You really think so? I mean, she won't mind?" Violet asked. She knew Hermione was a brilliant witch and that she might be able to help, but was uncertain to ask. She didn't want to bother her with what seems like, her already busy life. Harry nodded. Violet gave a small smile and snuggled closer. Then she realized where she was. She was in the arms of the man she had thought about all summer! She didn't even know how it all happened. Why is everything happening so quickly, Violet thought. Violet continued to repeat that thought over and over in her head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry looked down at Violet and smiled. Both were asleep with a smile on their faces, happy.

* * *

**Disclaimer- eh, the same as the other chapters.  
**

**Alright, so yeah, I'm sorry for the short chapter. Haha..but it included more of Violet and Klaus, well, mainly more Violet. I haven't updated any of my fan fictions in a long time. Now, I have plenty time to write along with high school. Without Colorgaurd, I have more time then I did before. So hopefully I'm forgiven by any angry reviewers?**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Within a week, I should have a longer and better chapter up as well Kay?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
Thanks to all my reviewers who have reviewed.**

**- TragicTealeaves - _xOxO_**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi,**

**I realize I sort of abandoned this fan fiction. Now that I have a full summer with nothing to do, I'm going to attempt to re-do it. However, when I reread it, I realized how horrible my writing truly is.**

**So, I'm going to attempt to make it better. I'm going to revise all of the chapters I've written so far..and I might take away things or add things, depending on the ideas that pop into my head.**

**I also haven't read the Series of Unfortunate Events in a very long time. I'm going to try my hardest, but if you find any errors (like ages, names, etc) from the book that I used, feel free to point them out. Thanks! J**

**Sincerely,**

**TragicTealeaves**

**P.S. I hope you guys will still read this fan fiction and hopefully you guys like it as well.**


End file.
